Forbidden Jutsu
by Prince.NoctisXIII
Summary: SasuSasu or SasukexSasuke. Sasuke gets curious about why the Shadow Clone jutsu is a forbidden technique. Selfcest.


**WARNING: Contains Hardcore Yaoi, Selfcest, Anal, Slash, and Bondage. Do NOT read if this content is not for you.**

* * *

><p>The candlelight through the corridors of Orochimaru's hideout was always dim, enough for Sasuke's <em>sharingan <em>eyes to have an intimidating glow. The normal Oto goons that passed him through the halls avoided his eyes in fear of catching his angry red gaze. He moved with complete confidence, his guard always firmly up in order not to show weakness to those he held no trust towards. Nowadays, that was everyone.

He heard approaching footsteps in the direction he was walking towards. Yoroi, that weakling from the chuunin exams, came into view as he turned the corner. Sasuke sneered but kept his gaze straight ahead. He noticed the sound of Yoroi's footsteps picked up pace and nearly smirked in satisfaction. His power was so much greater compared to three years ago, he felt it and loved every single drop of it. He only had so much further to go; his revenge against Itachi was drawing near.

He stepped into his room, firmly slamming the door with a resounding slam behind him. For some reason Orochimaru didn't use electricity in his hideouts, leaving Sasuke enclosed in complete darkness. A few hand signs on his part and the room was then lit by the candles scattered on the walls. He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, contemplating on what the coming days would bring.

All he knew is that he had to get stronger.

He's learned many jutsu with the time he has spent with Oto, including the forbidden jutsu Naruto obsessively utilized in combat, the Shadow Clone jutsu. He couldn't make the massive amount of clones that Naruto could, that fact irked him. He had a feeling there was a greater purpose for the jutsu though, why would it be forbidden only based on the fact of dangerous chakra consumption? There were so many jutsu that also had that risk that were not forbidden by Konohagakure just the same.

There had to be a further purpose.

Instinctively he brought his hands up to form the proper skills for the technique. A quick pop and he was staring at himself, wearing the same ridiculous wardrobe Orochimaru would only provide him with.

He hummed appreciatively at his physique, he couldn't recall the last time he had seen a mirror. Maybe Orochimaru's own appearance scared himself? It was an amusing thought that was easily disregarded.

His clone seemed to smirk at him expectedly. He raised an eyebrow in silent question. Honestly having a conversation with himself, technically speaking, was one thing he certainly hadn't entertained the thought of.

The clone stepped towards him daringly. "I know what you want."

Sasuke stared at the clone blankly. "I don't know what you're even talking about, killing Itachi is rather obvious."

The clone rolled its eyes at him, as if he were the blond idiot he continually mocked. "You know that's not what I'm talking about."

"Do I? You seem to think you know more than I somehow."

The clone ghosted a hand across his cheek, still smirking in that superior manner of his. "You deny it, so I do know better. You summoned me here with a different purpose in mind."

Sasuke slapped the hand away with a frown. "You seem to not know your place. I'll dispel you if you continue annoying me."

The clone's smirk grew uncomfortably wicked in reply. It slowly leaned towards his ear, its hot breath made Sasuke flinch. "I don't think you really want to." It pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him before he could react, the clone's hands exploring the expanse of his chest. When its thumbs brushed across his pale nipples he became absolutely rigid in response.

"Don't fight it," the clone said while simultaneously pinching and twisting Sasuke's nipples sharply. Sasuke bucked in response, completely unused to such intimate contact, even his own.

Sasuke managed to growl threateningly. "Knock it off!"

The clone leaned down and proceeded to suck on Sasuke's now very pert nipple, his back arched and he drew in sharp breathes refusing to moan. When the clone proceeded to bite, he lost all hope of holding in noises and groaned at the rough treatment. The clone moved to cover his mouth swiftly, nipping at his lower lip. Sasuke tried to scoot away, but it noticed and bit his lip harshly enough to bleed as a warning. The clone's enthusiasm grew and it attacked his mouth with unsuppressed vigor. He allowed entrance to his clone, too dazed by the pleasure of the moment. He could taste his own coppery blood as the tongue heatedly met his own.

He felt his wrists grabbed and held above his head, effectively pinning him. The clone finally stopped the assault on his mouth and licked its lips as though he were an enticing meal. "I know you're a slut, Sasuke. You crave this, and I feel the same hunger you deny. You filthy fucking whore."

Sasuke snarled, but felt the unquenched heat traveling to his groin. The clone grinded its clothed erection against his own and he lost himself in a breathy moan.

"You like that don't you, bitch?" The clone sadistically smirked. "It probably makes you so wanton knowing any of those Oto fools could walk in here and see you like a horny slut."

Sasuke's skin felt like it was getting hot to an unbearable level, similar to the very heat he could conjure from his lips using a fire jutsu. He couldn't deny the clones derogatory words were turning him on, especially when his clone palmed his now hard erection.

He felt the tug at his waist, craning his neck to see his clone pulling at the purple rope holding his clothing together.

The clone met his gaze as it continued stripping him. "Your eyes are begging me to unwrap you…like a gift."

"Just shut up and do it." Sasuke scowled, letting his head fall back on the pillow.

The clone shrugged and proceeded to help him get out of his loose clothing, which was not so shockingly a simple task. He was stark naked, but his clone remained fully clothed. He glared in displeasure.

His clone rolled its eyes. "I'll get to it soon enough. Let me taste you first." The clone lapped at his chest, sucked on his neck, and nipped at his hardened nipples. Licking, sucking, tongue-swirling pleasure shook Sasuke to his core. He writhed and lost himself, forgoing his pride and allowing himself to be pleasured by his own touch.

He felt the lick on his lower lip and he opened his mouth without hesitation, allowing his clone's tongue to enter without a fight. He moved to strip the clone, tugging on the rope. The clone got his hint and began to throw its clothing off as well.

Sasuke felt his wrists being tied by the clone using the same purple rope. Nice touch. He wasn't sure what to think of this quickly evolving situation. He knew he couldn't trust anyone, but could he trust himself?

Yes, he could.

A sharp bite was delivered on his shoulder right over his curse mark, breaking his train of thought. Sasuke's grip tightened on the blanket underneath him. The pain radiated throughout his being, but when the clone proceeded to latch its lips on the mark and suck he found his toes curling in unyielding bliss.

The clone slowly moved back and he felt fingers at his mouth demanding entrance. He opened his mouth unthinking, wetting the three fingers. When he realized what it was in preparation for, the fingers were already out of his mouth and prodding at his back entrance. He hissed as the first finger pushed through, unused to such intrusion.

The clone noticed the strain and licked his erection from the base to tip. Sasuke forgot about the finger in his rear, distracted by the swirling tongue on his leaking head. When the clone finally sucked on the sensitive tip he felt a cry escape his lips. A second finger entered him, stretching him beyond normal, but the ache was bearable with the consuming pleasure from his dick. Sasuke felt the third finger beginning to stretch him, he cringed but he was so close to his climax he noted it as minor. The hot mouth left his aching erection and he groaned unhappily.

"Put it back," Sasuke demanded.

His clone thrust his fingers deeply into Sasuke, who shuddered in response.

"Impatient bitch," his clone chided. "I want my hard dick in your ass. You don't get to cum before then."

The fingers curled, brushing across Sasuke's prostate. Surprised, he let out a lust filled moan.

The clone hummed approvingly, pinching Sasuke's ass cheek with its free hand. "Looks like I found the spot that will make you scream your own name." The fingers withdrew, replaced by the slick erection of Sasuke's clone.

Sasuke flinched as he felt the hard erection touching his entrance. "Just wait a seco—"

"Just shut up and take it." The clone pushed its head through Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke clenched the blanket tightly and breathed heavily through his mouth. The clone groaned, pushing further still.

His clone's dick was halfway inside him now. "Spread your legs, slut. It'll make this easier on your deliciously tight virgin ass."

Sasuke groaned, flushed. He spread his pale legs further apart slowly, aware that the experience still remained unpleasant. The sting he felt from the stretching still persisted, but it dulled within a few moments.

"Beg for it," the clone said coolly.

Sasuke growled irately, glaring at his clone with _sharingan_ eyes. "Fuck no."

His clone gripped his erection, moving its hand up and down quickly. Sasuke moaned, but the clone stopped when he got close again.

Sasuke snarled angrily, before huffing in frustration. "Fine just—fuck, just_ please_ fuck me."

"I know that's the best I will get. Mmmm, eat it all up now," the clone said before shoving the rest of its length into Sasuke. Sasuke hissed at the burning sensation, he felt so unbelievably full. He ached but he refused to cry out, instead he breathed heavily through clenched teeth.

"Move idiot," Sasuke finally chastised.

"Insulting the one who has control is more idiotic, don't you think?" The clone began to rock back and forth regardless of Sasuke's abrasive behavior. The clone pulled out to the tip and slammed back to the hilt, picking up pace. Sasuke writhed, releasing small wanton moans. His fingers desperately gripped the blanket beneath as an anchor to reality.

Then the clone struck Sasuke's prostate with spot on accuracy, making him arch in pleasure and curl his toes. "Fuck!" Sasuke cried out.

His clone smirked sexily, hair matted to its face from heat and sweat. "Fuck indeed. Now scream my name—your name, give in."

Sasuke groaned as he came near his peak, but then the clone would stop just beforehand, letting him down from his high and then picking up again. He felt himself building to an extreme pleasurable high. He let go then, allowing himself be consumed wholly by his self created pleasure.

Sasuke's climax neared once again, and he shouted his own name in desperate abandon. "Sasuke!"

It was awkward but his orgasm was so close within reach!

The clone smirked, pleased. Its thrusts continued towards its own orgasm, nailing Sasuke's prostate with precision. Sasuke's breath hitched and he came, semen coating the stomach of his clone above him.

The clone groaned as he tightened, filling his ass with its hot cum. It shook with its own shuddering orgasm, shallowly thrusting in his ass to prolong the feeling. Finally the clone stopped and fell upon him, spent.

They panted in exertion and his clone lay on top of him, raven hair tickling his face. Sasuke felt a small poke to his forehead, bringing back his attention immediately as it brought memories of his brother.

"See you inside," the clone whispered tiredly, before disappearing in smoke with a small _"poof"._

Sasuke felt empty suddenly, he brought his legs together and turned on his side.

He just fucked himself to oblivion, now he truly knew he didn't need anyone but himself. He frowned though, realization creeping in that he had just been dominated by his own clone. He took his own virginity, the thought was so absurd. Perhaps he could believe only in the experience his clone had topping him, but as his clone's cum remained sliding out of his ass the shortly gathered pride was destroyed immediately.

He enjoyed it ridiculously so, enough to say he could become easily addicted to the act. The clone though, was so much more perverse…

Was this why it was forbidden?

COMMENTARY-

Originally I planned to make this longer, but I'm satisfied with how it moved. This is my first sex scene so hopefully it didn't come out too noob like. I felt the SasuSasu club on y!gal needed some more lovin' so I wrote this and I had a lot of fun doing so.

The idea is simple. Sasuke is a pervert in denial, but deep down he knows it and therefore so does his clone. In the end Sasuke will blame the jutsu instead of himself, poor complicated Sasuke

Sasuke makes such a fun, wanton, and bitchy uke.

Comments are well desired, I want to know if I'm on the right track with writing smut XD


End file.
